piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Callico Jack
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Life Drain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 20:40, March 10, 2010 Lost Sword of El Patron Hey Jack, I got the my swords from the Tormenta guys, one from a Seabeard and one from a Thrall. Obsidion 12:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Clothing There is an enormous amount of clothes to be catalogued, so they will be added over time. - Obsidion 11:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Working on the clothing mate, one section at a time. Like Obsidian said, it may take a bit. But we wont be doing articles for each probably, especially since some have a full color variety. Eliza T. Creststeel 01:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ship of the Line Hey Jack, Ships of the line along with several other new ships were available for buying on the test server for a short time. Then they disappeared, and Disney said that they were not yet ready for release. Most likely they will eventually be available to pirates, but we don't know when. You can see pics and a little more info on Nicky's Blog about them. - Obsidion (talk) 21:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Icons, aka userboxes I added a userbox frame to your page, with the three you mentioned. To add more, edit your page, switch to source mode, and add the codes for each template. Ex . The rest of the userboxes can be found here. - Talk 17:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I don't usually make userboxes on request, but I guess I made an exception (I hope I got the dutch right - lol). Fair winds. - Talk 18:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Legendary fish From my experience, legendary fish seem to have the same rates everywhere. It's true that they each are slightly different during the actual reeling, and we could add some info on that. - Talk 14:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi The info you put about the Drain Voodoo part was false and the sentences weren't punctuated correctly. Can can put back the description about the weapon back though. Remember to punctuated correctly. --''Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet'' ([[w:c:PiratesOnline:User talk:Sasank5678|''talk]]) 02:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) On weapon descriptions The policy on this wiki is that a little bit of artistical liberty is encouraged when describing weapons, skills etc. However, to follow the current format of the weapon pages, please add the description in the first line, preferably as a sub-sentence. I slightly edited your description of Bitter End, take a look. Fair winds, - Talk 19:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for noticing and fixing the vanalizing edits on the Black Shark Blade page. NickyTalk Redeem Code Im not the one who originally put the Purple Vest code there. If it ever existed, i dont know of it and thus i dont have a picture of it. Seeing however that nobody else deleted it, i had the asumption it did exist at one time. Amarok413 14:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (srry forgot to log in the first time i left this lol) One question Ahoy Jack. Can I take this picture for POTC Wiki?--Uskok 16:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I need it only to illustrate the article about the ''Intrepid.--Uskok 11:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) callico jack? bedankt voor je reactie, ik begon ook te denken dat ik de enigste nederlander was in potco. ik zal je wel een keer op willen zoeken maar dan moet ik wel weten wanneer je meestal online bent. ik woon trouwens in zuid-holland. Jack Stormhawk, p.s. waar woon jij eigenlijk? Jack Stormhawk hey Callico Jack Mischien kunnen we ontmoeten op de dok van Port Royal Maandag 11 Oktober om 4 uur. Anders duurt het zolang voor ik je eindelijk gevonden heb. ik hoor wel via een berichtje of je dan kan. Jack Stormhawk Jack Stormhawk Oke tot dan. afspraak waar was je nou? ik heb een half uur lopen wachten in port royal. William Bilgerat Hey! i think we are friends idk..... i saw u on ravens cove fighting a rage ghost. opnieuw we kunnen het altijd dinsdag nog een keer om 4 uur bij de port royal dock in de vachira server proberen. vraagje misschien kan jij beter de plaats, het tijdstip en de server kiezen. stuur maar een berichtje waar je wilt ontmoeten. Sorry, I don't own a Ship of the Line. I haven't seen one on test for over a month, so I'm not sure if any are still around. When you leave a message please sign your name so it's easier to reply. Either click the "signature" button or type four "~~~~" (key is next to the number 1). NickyTalk 19:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) antwoord ik kan dan als het goed is wel. Jackstormhawk 19:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) probleempje nu was je er alweer niet , ik heb weer een kwartier in de faithful bride lopen wachten. Jackstormhawk 15:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) vraagje wat ik je wilde vragen was hoe betaal jij unlimited acces want ik kan geen potco gamecards vinden? Jackstormhawk 18:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cannon Tags Sorry, I dont know either why they were removed, it was by a unregistered contributer I remember, and they are.... unpredictable. You can undo the previous revision or add them again if you feel that they are needed. Ruisen2000 01:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 nieuwe look vond jij die nieuwe look ook vreselijk? ik in ieder geval wel ik ben blij dat ik de oude weer terug heb.Jackstormhawk 17:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) blog zou jij ook een berichtje acther willen laten op mijn blog?Jackstormhawk 18:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Page cool verhaal, mooi verzonnen. Pirate Page ik heb mijn schip in mijn verhall nu de Batavia genoemd.Jackstormhawk 14:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Schepen ik wist niet dat de vliegende hollander er ook bij hoorde dan hoort davy jones dus ook bij ons. ik kan trouwens niet meer vandaag, morgen als het goed is wel zeg jij maar een tijdstip.Jackstormhawk 16:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Very nice background story Great way to incorporate your character into the Caribbean and make a very real feel with the historical references. I've written Eliza's backstory, including how she met Jack Sparrow too - though she actually doesn't like Jack very much (my little joke) since he left her to die or get nabbed by Jolly instead of him. Adding the flag was also a nice touch. And thank you for doing it here, as opposed to making a vanity page... Eliza T. Creststeel 19:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Total Edits Most of my edits were accomplished over the past year and a half BEFORE the acheivement board was invented. Eliza T. Creststeel 14:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Schip de reden dat ik jou schip niet heb gebruikt is onder andere ook dat er een kar naast staat met rubberen banden.Jackstormhawk 15:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Batavia ik heb nu wel het goede schip hij is nu wel groen.en op open zee.Jackstormhawk 19:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) plaatje is goed johJackstormhawk 16:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to get back to you on your message. I have found a few earrings from loot drops but I haven't found any rings or anything that you can't buy at a shop. NickyTalk 23:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately we can't change back. The new look will take a while to get used to and hopefully we all grow to like it. Right now I don't like it either. We're going to have to change the background and text colors and make a lot of adjustments to make everyone happier with the look and the layout. The shoutbox has been taken away but we can communicate with IRC. Hopefully over the next several days we'll improve the look a lot. NickyTalk 17:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) guild sorry zag het veel te laat wanneer moet ik morgen online komen. en hoe heet de guild trouwens.Jack Stormhawk 20:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) guild ik zal er zijn.Jack Stormhawk 06:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow. that is really emberassing. Sorry about that Jack. somehow I got mixed up. - Johnnyjojo boss battle zullen we misschien morgen om 11 uur s ochtends black pearl boss battle gaan doen met een crew?Jack Stormhawk 12:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) boss battle is goed maakt niet uitJack Stormhawk 18:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) boss battle zeg jij trouwens maar wanneer jij de black pearl boss battle wilt doen. Jack Stormhawk 09:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) gold weet jij wat de beste manier is om gold te krijgen met mijn lvl voor het double gold weekend?Jack Stormhawk 10:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) goud bedankt voor de tip. nederlands ik denk dat er nog meer nederlandse spelers zijn want ik zag pas geleden een speler lopen die vannisteroy heette, zoek maar op in de pirate directory.